Various windows and doors may be manually opened at a selected time. For example, a sliding door wall, or a sliding window, including a side sliding or a double hung window, can be opened by sliding a sash or pane member in a track. In selected windows, a jamb channel can be formed in a frame member in which the window sash mechanism can slide. In a sliding door a door may ride in a track between an open and closed position. Various handle members may be attached to the frame that holds a window pane to assist in manipulating the door and/or operating a locking mechanism to lock the door.